


Have It Make Some Difference

by WinterSky101



Category: The Turner Series - Cat Sebastian
Genre: Book 3: The Ruin of a Rake, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Meddling, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: In which Oliver meddles for a good cause.





	Have It Make Some Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson: "The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well."

"So, Medlock," Oliver said as he and Medlock prepared for a bout of fencing, "what's this I hear about you going to the opera with Lord Courtenay? Apparently, it's the talk of the _ton_."

"Ah," Medlock said, not looking up as he fiddled with his gloves. "Yes."

"How did you even come to know the man?" Oliver asked curiously. "I hadn't thought you ran in quite the same circles, so to speak."

It was impossible to see Medlock's face under the helmet, but his body language was tense. "It was my sister's idea," he admitted. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about how she's become rather… friendly with Courtenay. She seems to think I might be able to lend the man a certain amount of respectability."

"I hadn't ever really thought Courtenay minded being seen as such a rake," Oliver admitted.

"Well, I don't think he did, not at first," Medlock agreed, seeming to relax a little as he realized Oliver wasn't going to judge him for spending time with Courtenay. It wasn't like Oliver had much of a leg to stand on, after all (no pun intended). "But you see, there's the affair with his nephew."

"His nephew?" Oliver repeated. He had the feeling he ought to know who Courtenay's nephew was, but the relation was escaping him. "Who might that be? I thought I heard a rumor somewhere he wasn't on good terms with his family." Or, rather, Jack had heard a rumor and mentioned it to Oliver, because Jack knew absolutely every rumor that ever passed through London.

"He's not on good terms with most of his surviving family," Medlock replied. "But he had another sister who died a few years ago, and she was married to the Earl of Radnor."

Ah, _that_ was why Oliver ought to have known who Courtenay's nephew was. "The Earl of Radnor? I've met the man. So his son is Courtenay's nephew?"

"Indeed," Medlock agreed. "And I'm afraid to say that, with all the scandal Courtenay's been embroiled in recently, Radnor hasn't been allowing him to see the boy."

"How awful," Oliver murmured. That had been the one thing that had nearly barred him from his own scheme to ruin his reputation for Jack's sake; if Charlotte had threatened to ban him from seeing William, he wasn't sure he'd ever have gone through with it.

"Yes, I understand he got a rather sharp letter from Radnor's secretary," Medlock replied. "I'm planning on making a few overtures on his behalf, seeing as Lady Standish is friendly with Radnor, but I can't say how well they'll work."

"Radnor's secretary wrote him a letter?" Oliver repeated.

"Indeed."

"Hmm." Radnor's secretary… That would have to be Georgie, wouldn't it? Oliver was certain that if Georgie and Radnor knew that Courtenay wasn't the half-mad, degenerate rake that society thought he was, they'd let him see his nephew. If they were only looking at London gossip, however, it was understandable why they'd think he was no fit companion for a child.

"And do you think they're overreacting?" Oliver asked. "I assume you do."

"Indeed," Medlock replied. "Courtenay is perhaps a bit less… conservative than most other people in London, but he's a good man, and he loves his nephew very much."

"Well, I hope Radnor and his secretary come to see that before too long," Oliver said. "Surely they'll have to find out there's no truth behind most of the gossip."

"Indeed," Medlock agreed. Apparently ready to change the subject, he moved into position and held up his foil. "Shall we?"

Oliver grinned and held his up as well. "En garde."

Oliver beat Medlock, as he usually did, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the letter from Radnor's secretary. He didn't know Radnor well enough to be able to convince the man of anything, but if he could convince Georgie that Courtenay was no threat to the boy, he was certain Georgie could convince Radnor in turn. After all, it seemed a shame for any uncle to be forbidden to visit his nephew. Oliver knew that if he had ever been in such a situation, the pain would have been heartbreaking.

Perhaps he'd ask Jack for some help when he got home.

* * *

"Jack," Oliver asked later in what he hoped sounded like an innocent tone, "have you heard from Georgie recently?"

"Georgie?" Jack repeated. "No, should I have?"

"No, it's nothing," Oliver replied. "It's only, I heard him mentioned earlier."

"Heard him mentioned?" Jack repeated, sounding alarmed. "Who was talking about Georgie?"

"Oh, nothing bad," Oliver quickly assured him. "He was only mentioned in passing. You see, I was speaking with my friend Julian Medlock. Do you know of him?"

"Heir to the shipping fortune, isn't he?"

"Indeed. And you see, he's rather become friends with Lord Courtenay recently."

"Has he?"

"Yes, and you know that Courtenay's nephew is the Earl of Radnor's son. Well, apparently he hasn't been allowed to see the boy recently, what with all the scandal around _The Brigand Prince_."

Jack snorted. Oliver had enjoyed the book, but Jack had thought it was ridiculous. Oliver didn't entirely disagree, but he'd found it entertaining nonetheless.

"Anyway, Courtenay misses the boy dreadfully, and Medlock says he received a rather harsh letter from Radnor's secretary. That would be Georgie, of course."

"Yes," Jack replied slowly. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it just seems a shame," Oliver replied, still hoping he sounded innocent. "Courtenay does care for the boy a great deal, and to be denied the ability to visit him because of baseless London gossip seems a bit cruel."

"So you want me to write to Georgie and ask him to get Radnor to change his mind," Jack said, sounding a little amused.

"Would you?" Oliver replied, not bothering to playact any longer. "I'd thought to write to him myself, but I believe he'd take you more seriously than he would me."

"Probably," Jack agreed. "You're certain Courtenay isn't a danger to the child?"

"He seems to love him dearly," Oliver replied. "And I know you don't always trust my opinion on these things because you think I'm too kind to everyone, but Medlock's a good man, and he's been helping Courtenay try to fix his reputation for the sole purpose of being able to see his nephew again. He wouldn't do that if he thought the man might be a danger."

"Alright," Jack agreed, "I'll write to Georgie and ask him to talk to Radnor. I don't know that I'll be able to convince him entirely, but I might be able to talk him into giving the man another chance."

"That's all I'm asking for," Oliver replied. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're too good," Jack huffed. He sounded annoyed, but Oliver knew better. "Going off trying to help people you barely even know. What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

"I haven't a clue," Oliver replied with a mischievous grin, "but if it was the thing with your tongue that you did last night, would you mind doing it again?"

As Oliver knew he would, Jack burst out laughing. "Insatiable," he teased, but he didn't protest when Oliver walked over to his chair and bent down to kiss him.

"I do love you," Oliver said quietly when their lips had parted.

"I love you too," Jack replied, and Oliver marveled at the easiness of the statement, when once it would have been like pulling teeth to drag any such sentiment from Jack's lips.

"Would you care to show me how much?" he teased.

Mischief sparkled in Jack's eyes, making him look years younger, then he picked Oliver up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Always."

* * *

A week or so later, when Oliver caught a glimpse of a beaming Courtenay out with his delighted-looking nephew, he thought of the letter Jack had written, asking Georgie and Radnor to give Courtenay a second chance, and he ducked his head to hide a smile. It seemed that relationship had been mended.

Next, Oliver mused, perhaps he could do something about Courtenay's relationship with Medlock. It seemed to have taken a dreadful turn, and he was rather sick of seeing Medlock moping…

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
